How a crash changed everything
by Eoril
Summary: How four girls lives changed because of a crash. They will find love, make new friendships and (hopefully) figure out to survive in a time of war.


**Hello there! This is my first stab at a story, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would review.**

* * *

It was six thirty in the morning. A rainy cold morning, and it wasn't just cold, it was a cold that seemed go straight through your bones. Just lovely weather to walk in on the way to your bus stop, isn't it?

So to say that I , Hannah Renee Haynes, mostly known as Renee, was utterly completely miserable would be the understatement of the century. I was soaked all the way through and I knew that all I had to look forward to was a bus that often felt like it was in the negative temperatures when I was _dry._ Who knew what that bus would feel like when I looked and felt like a drowned rat. I had a sinking feeling that it would feel like the arctic ocean on a bad day.

That was why I hoped with all my heart that my younger sister Laura would drop by at the bus stop with her friends, which she had slept over with the night before. So I looked half heartedly around the street, looking for the red car that she would undoubtedly be in. The search was somewhat hindered by the fact that I could hardly see two feet in front of me even with my flashlight, but I figured I could see the headlights of a car even in weather like this.

Around ten minutes later, I finally saw a tiny little glow that went through all the rain.

"Could this be them?" I asked myself. I crossed my fingers for good the truck came closer to about twenty feet, I heard or rather felt the loud rumble of the car's engine and I knew this was it.

"It is!" I then proceeded to do one of the tiniest victory dances the world had probably ever seen. The car that I now loved most in the world came to a stop and the front passenger door opened.

"Is that you, Renee?" My now dearly beloved sister asked.

"Yep, now let me in!"

The back door opened and I hopped into the beautiful warmth. Looking around the familiar area, I saw my sister's best friend, Emily,who was about the same height as a hobbit, due to her mother being fifteen as well as her not getting good nutrition before the age of two. Emily had reddish hair and brown eyes, so she looked like she was a relative of Sam Gamgee, which had creeped the heck out of me after I had watched the Lord of the rings trilogy for the first time. It had taken me about two weeks to get over it.

My sister was the complete opposite, with her being tall for her age, which was fifteen, with platinum blonde hair, the only similarity was the eyes and even then, Laura's eyes were hazel. I looked more or less like my sis, with hazel eyes and tall height, only I had golden brown hair.

I also saw Emily's chauffeur, who had all the imagination of a worn out plastic walmart bag, as well as Emily's sister Amanda. She had black hair, dark brown eyes and was five foot ten at minimum. Somehow, I never really became friends with Amanda, despite the fact that she was the same age as me (sixteen), had been in all my classes since at least pre-k, was a fan of Lord of the rings (and occasionally Harry Potter) as well as the fact that I had been going over to her house with Laura for as long as I could remember. At this moment she was reading a book, The Fellowship of the ring.

"Oi, are you even listening to me?" Laura irritably asked.

"Er...no?"

"Gah, anyway I _was _asking why the heck you were out in the pouring rain and why weren't you in the car?"

"It wasn't even raining when I came out of the house and the car broke down last night."

"So you walked two and a half miles?" This was asked by Emily.

"Yep, I felt like going real old school."

"Wow."

"Why didn't you go back to the house?" Laura again.

"Oh please, haven't you met the new 'maid' yet?" My sister didn't really like hanging around our house so she slept over at her friends houses every chance she got. At this time she hadn't been at home for around two weeks.

"No. Who is it this time?"

"Some lady named Briar, she is one blonde idiot. Anyhow as soon as you walk out the door, she will lock it and dive into the whiskey. She's been around for a week."

"Gah. I always hate the maids like that. So the bus was late?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"So how is the maid?" Emily asked.

"She sucks big time at cleaning."

"Let me guess...she was chosen by your dad?"

"Yep, the lady is even his type. Tall, skinny, weighs as much as a loaf of wonderbread, blonde and breasts that have to be a size G at very least. Her only shining factor, don't look at me like that, is that she likes Lord of the rings."

"How did you find that out?"

"She was sober yesterday."

"No hangover?"

"She hadn't gotten a drink in two days. I locked all the whiskey cabinets."

Silence ruled for a few moments. The crash happened on the third last stoplight to school, up on one of the steepest hills in the town. Everyone in the car saw the crash coming, except for the most important person at that moment: the driver. The vehicle skidded on the pavement, hit three oncoming cars and two others. The car then flipped into the grass several times. This had all been told to me later, much much later.

All I could recall was my sister reaching over to the wheel, screaming, our heads hitting the ceiling, broken glass, the smell of blood and torn up grass. And the rain that covered everything, blurring it until the sight and smell of it all melted into blissful blackness.

* * *

**So is it awful or not? **


End file.
